Disclosed herein is a colored polysiloxane composition. More specifically, disclosed herein are polysiloxanes having chromogens covalently bonded thereto.
Polysiloxanes such as polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) are used as release fluids for phase change hot melt ink printers. These materials are also used for a variety of other applications, such as release agents in electrophotographic fusing. Many people are also familiar with PDMS because it is a component in SILLY PUTTY, to which PDMS imparts its characteristic viscoelastic properties. The rubbery, vinegary-smelling silicone caulks, adhesives, and aquarium sealants are also well-known PDMS-containing materials. PDMS is further used as a component in silicone grease and other silicone-based lubricants, as well as in defoaming agents, mold release agents, damping fluids, heat transfer fluids, polishes, cosmetics, hair conditioners, and other applications. With proper crosslinking, elastomeric material for gaskets or the like can also be made.
Often it is desirable to “follow” the “progress” of the polysiloxane as it works its way throughout the printing process. Because of the unique solubility parameters of polysiloxanes, however, it is extremely difficult if not impossible to dissolve a dye in these materials.
Accordingly, while known materials are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for methods for following the progress of polysiloxanes as these materials pass through a machine. In addition, a need remains for “colored” polysiloxanes, whether the “color” be in the visible wavelength range or detectable in the UV or IR or some other wavelength range not visible to the human eye. Further, a need remains for methods of synthesizing compounds which comprise a chromogen covalently bound to a polysiloxane while dealing with the difficulties inherent in the insolubility of dyes and other materials in polysiloxanes.